tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Cooper
This character was created by Madison and does not have a blog at this time Riley Elise Cooper is a female protagonist and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was born November 3rd of 1998, the oldest child of James and Anna Cooper, in Rockleigh, New Jersey. Riley grew up in Rockleigh until she was seven, when the family moved to Senoia, Georgia in order to be closer to her mother's family, given that her mother was pregnant with Riley's twin siblings, Devon and Kyra. After the family settled and the twins were born, dynamics changed in both the Cooper household and with Riley's family in general. Her family wouldn't let her anywhere near the twins, they bullied her relentlessly and made her their personal slave, her mother began to neglect her, and her father began to beat her. The only people in Riley's life that still cared about her were her uncle and his fiancé. Life was not much better for Riley at school, as she was regarded as the freak, and had no friends due to how shy she was. At home, it was getting worse, as the twins aged, they too joined in on Riley's ostracization. The family had also built a barn by this point, complete with several horses that Riley was tasked of taking care of, alone, on top of everything else she was made to do in the house, and her schoolwork. If her father thought that something was done inadequately or not to his standards, Riley was made an example of by being tied to a chair and whipped with a belt. Once, when her father was feeling particularly nasty and told Riley her work was not up to snuff, he shoved her out of the barn loft, breaking two of her ribs and her left ankle. The family took her to the hospital and claimed she'd fallen while playing in order to avoid getting CPS called on them. Riley's uncle, however, didn't believe them and vowed that day that after he got married he would fight for custody of his niece so she could have a better home life. Pre-apocalypse Riley lived as much of a normal home life as she could, often hoping for neglect over the abuse. Despite everything going on at home, and her fellow classmates not taking to her as well, Riley was a phenomenal student. She did everything to the best of her ability and always came away with an A of some form. Riley went through life with very little in the way of friends once the family moved, often talking with the family horses in the barn before she'd let them out in the morning and when she brought them back in at night. The horses grew to be a constant in her life, one she loved. She also managed to sneak home a dog, whom she named Zeus, and a cat, whom she named Bast, and hauled them up to stay in the barn loft where she would bring them food and water. Her father eventually found out about her pets and had them shot, and once again Riley had no friends. That same year, on her twelth birthday, her uncle bought her a bow and arrow, and it became her most prized possession, one she still used throughout the apocalypse. She stowed it away underneath her bed, hoping one day to teach herself how to use it. Post-Apocalypse As the world began to dissolve, Riley's sister got the fever that was going around. They did their best to take care of her, but eventually, Kyra gave in to the disease. Once she turned, the family was unsure of what to do. Despite all they'd done to her, Riley ran upstairs and grabbed her bow and arrow, and shot her sister, saving her family. Once all was said and done, the family decided they would make the trek to her uncle's house and stay there until the situation was sorted out. Once they were about to get started, however, they discovered the traffic to be both too heavy and the family car would not start, so they were forced to walk. On the journey, Devon was bit by a walker, and Riley was elected to carry him. While she carried him he kept telling her how tired he was, and she told him to just go to sleep and close his eyes. Once she heard his last breath, she let go of him and dumped him on the ground, much to the horror of her parents. As she continued walking, and they continued to scream at her, Devon turned and bit her mother. The family continued on, despite the fact that her mother was quickly dying. Her mother died one night, and crept up on her father as he was keeping watch. He was unable to put her down quickly enough, only getting in the shot once she'd ripped a large chunk of flesh from his neck. The screams and gunshots had woken Riley up, and as she watched her father begin to struggle, she stood up and grabbed her bow, and the one green fletched arrow. She used that arrow to put her father down, and refused to use or even clean that arrow ever again. Now on her own, Riley was left to wander the woods. She began to sleep in trees, and very quickly became an adept hunter and tracker. It was while tracking a rabbit that a walker caught up to her, and in her haste to get away, tripped and fell over a tree root, which caused her to sprain her ankle. As she struggled to get a weapon, the walker was shot from behind, the arrow stopping inches from her nose. The walker was pulled off of her, and she met Daryl Dixon for the first time. He told her he had a group and he would take her back to them, and hauled her up on his horse. However, Daryl did not make it back to his group with Riley as his horse was startled by a snake and he was thrown, the horse running back to the Greene family farm on its own, with Riley on its back. Once at the farm, Riley was immediately interrogated, and upon answering questions the best she could, was allowed to stay for the night, under watch. As she ate that night, she caught the eye of a boy who seemed to be about her age. She tried to say hello, but he turned a cold shoulder to her and ignored her. In the morning, she tried again, while the group was setting up to decide what to do with her. Ultimately, the decided to let her stay, as she was just a little kid, and unbeknownst to her, she found a family. As Riley grew into her place within the group, and once they made the move to the prison, she found herself growing especially close with Carl Grimes and Daryl Dixon, although Glenn still held a special place in her heart after making her feel the most comfortable her first few days as a member of "The Group". As Riley grew closer with Carl, the two quickly began a relationship, which led to having almost two different Riley's, the tracker, and the girlfriend of the kid in the hat. Riley's relationship with Daryl had changed drastically as well, so much so that when he came back to the prison with Merle, she called him dad for the first time. As time went on, Riley took on a large role within the group. She took care of Rick after the fall of the prison, helped get their small band of people to Terminus, helped save them, and hunted down food for them on the way to Alexandria. Once inside Alexandria's walls, Riley once again had a place to change. She began to wear her hair down on occasion, and even began to grow her nails out. As All Out War began, Negan took Riley as a prisoner, where she was delievered to the Sanctuary, and underwent the same abuse that Daryl did. Riley, however, wasn't going to take it a minute longer and took the knee, quickly going to stand by Negan's side as his prized possession. It was here that Riley refound her killer nature, killing people without hesitation and even going so far as to be willing to follow Negan's orders to shoot Carl if he tried anything funny when Carl stormed the Sanctuary. As the war continues and Negan advances for the first time on Alexandria, and threatens Carl again, Riley realizes her mistakes and in the middle of the war, switches sides and begins to fire on the Saviors with the rest of Alexandria, the Hilltop, and the Kingdom. Readjusting to life in Alexandria took some time, but soon Riley was back in the swing of things. Appearances Season 2 *"Chupacabra" *"Pretty Much Dead Already" *"Nebraska" *"Judge, Jury, Executioner" *"Better Angels" *"Beside the Dying Fire" Season 3 *"Seed" *"Sick" *"Say the Word" *"Hounded" *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"I Ain't a Judas" *"Clear" *"Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" *"Infected" *"Internment" *"Too Far Gone *"After" *"Claimed" *"A" Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" *"Strangers" *"Four Walls and a Roof" *"Crossed" *"Coda" *"What Happened and What's Going On" *"Them" *"The Distance" *"Remember" *"Forget" *"Conquer" Season 6 *"Thank You" *"Now" *"Heads Up" *"Start to Finish" *"No Way Out" *"The Next World" *"Knots Untie" *"Not Tomorrow Yet" *"Twice as Far" *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *"The Cell" *"Sing Me a Song" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Hostiles and Calamities" *"Bury Me Here" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"The Damned" *"The Big Scary U" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Carl Grimes (before reanimation) After discovering Carl cleaning his bite, Riley realized that she had very little time left, and immediately began to debate her options. Given that Carl was the one person that made her act like a human being instead of a mindless killer, she commited suicide by letting a walker bite her in the neck. Carl ultimately had to put her down in his last moments, as she succumed to her fever before he did. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Riley has killed: *Kyra Cooper (Zombiefied) *James Cooper (before reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies *2 unnamed Alexandrians Relationships Carl Grimes "I'll be safe, I always am. I am taking this for good luck though." -Riley, while she takes Carl's hat before a run Riley and Carl met when he was not exactly being mister chipper, as he was upset over Sophia's disappearance. However, once they got to the prison and Carl began to open up more, the two became very close friends and eventually began a relationship. Carl is easily Riley's best friend, and most of her impulse control. Daryl Dixon "I thought I told you to quit smoking." "I thought I told you to quit swearing so much." When Riley and Daryl finally officially met, the two could not stand each other. Everyone constantly joked with them that they were two peas that didn't hit the same pod. Once in the prison, the dynamics of their relationship changed, and Riley began to see Daryl as more of a father figure and began to call him dad and while uncomfortable with it at first, Daryl eventually accepted it. Daryl is now very protective of her and views her as the closest family he's had. Rick Grimes "Hey, can you get some new flannels while you're on your run, please? I need new shirts." "I will if you get dressed beyond that shirt." As the father of her boyfriend, Rick and Riley have a strange bond. He is very fond of her, albeit less fond at the fact that most of the time when he accidentally runs into her around the house she's half dressed. Rick, on occasion, will look to Riley for advice, and Riley does the same. Glenn Rhee "Hey, I never thanked you for the farm. For making me feel welcome and all that stuff." Glenn was one of the first people that Riley interacted with when she met the group, as he brought her something to eat for dinner her first night with them, and helped watch her to make sure she didn't try anything. Once the group decided that she was alright and let her stay, Glenn helped make her feel welcome, introduced her to everybody, and made sure to include her on major group decisions so she felt she had a voice. Trivia *Until Alexandria, Riley always had her hair in a braid, both to keep it out of her face and to avoid having to get tangles out of it *When Riley was younger, she learned how to whistle without her two front teeth. She can't whistle anymore *Riley's name is derived from Old English rygh leah, meaning "wood clearing". Another meaning for the name is "valiant".'' *Riley is very good at taking apart a gun to clean it, and putting it back together afterwards, however, she is an awful shot with one *Riley is a beggar, and often begs Daryl to let her take his motorcycle when she goes on runs so she doesn't have to walk everywhere *She taught herself how to drive a car *She always wears a tank top with some sort of saying on it **Her favorite is her ''My Little Pony shirt that says "Go to Hell" *She enjoys baking and cooking *Riley has both Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten) and Merinthophobia (fear of being bound or tied up) **These are both due to her home life, being neglected as a child and being tied to a kitchen chair when she was beaten *Riley has permanent bruises on her back from one beating where her father did not tie her up tight enough and she escaped, to which he beat her with the kitchen chair itself Category:TWD OC Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female TWD OC Category:TWD Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead OC Category:Original Characters